Sonic.EXE
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= X, better known as Sonic.EXE, is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta of the same name and its sequel Sonic.EXE/Round 2, and is the overall main antagonist of the series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Sonic.EXE vs. Red Possible Opponents * Darkrai (Pokèmon) * Herobrine (Minecraft) * Jeff the Killer (...) * MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) * Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Chara (Undertale) * Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * Sonic the Hedgehog (...) * Devil Mario (Power Star) * BEN Drowned (...) History Before his origins were semi-revealed in Sonic.EXE/Round 2, there was quite a lot of speculation as to whom Sonic.EXE actually was, with common suggestions being a demon possessing Sonic's body, Sonic himself corrupted by a dark influence, a computer virus that can become tangible in the real world for a short amount of time, Zalgo disguised as Sonic, an alternate version of Sonic from another dimension, Mephiles the Dark, a new, realistic robot built by Dr. Eggman, or a demonic impersonator of Sonic (the latter of which was his backstory in the official sequel, where it was also revealed that his true name was X). X is a master manipulator, as he was able to manipulate both Kyle and Tom into playing the game, as well as being the leader of the Cult of X, pointing to him being quite charismatic as well. However, he can use Sonic's real form whenever he feels like this such an the unofficial sequel "''Sally.EXE"'', where Sonic.EXE is able to impersonate Sonic and lead Amy to her death. Sonic.EXE's real origins is that he was accidentally created in the void during a cataclysm involving multiple forms of primordial energy, indirectly creating a sentient mass of dark matter with two red eyes. The entity floated around the void for a while until he found a window to both the human world and Sonic's world, in which he became fascinated with Sonic and shaped his body to match his idol's appearance to store his energy. His first laugh (a la Kefka) gave the world the indication that this creature was evil incarnate. He escaped his birth place and created a world molded around the levels in the video games and started to scheme his plan of world domination. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real name: X * Alias: Sonic.exe, EXE, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic, Demonic Sonic, Lord X, God (self-proclaimed) * Occupations: Ruler of the hellish dimension of the video game, leader of the Cult of X * Height: 3'3 * Weight: 77lbs Powers and Abilities * Superhuman attributes * Flight * Possible powers of the original Sonic (albeit darker and bloodier) * Teleportation * Psychological torture * Nigh-omnipotent within his realm (can presumably warp reality in the human world if he were to merge his realm with our own) * Corruption * Ability to move between the digital and real world * Immortality * Soul absorption * Regeneration * Black hole manipulation * Shapeshifting * Dark matter * Materiokinesis * Hacking * Genius-level intellect * Charisma * Master of manipulation * Leadership * Nigh-omnifience * Various other demonic and cosmic abilities Feats * Has trapped several souls in his realm * WoG calls him "omnipotent" ** Is generally considered all-powerful in the context of his universe * Was able to create a portal to his universe in the form of a disk using only a human who he had control of the mind of Weaknesses * Enjoys inflicting pain and suffering, always wanting to "break" his victims * Only has fought what are basically normal humans ** This does not apply to the fan games, but those have a different canon * Outside of his universe he's limited to his soul manipulation and spending long enough outside his universe will cause him to presumably die, though he can go back whenever he wants as long as his portal (disk) is still intact, and can possess somebody to negate this weakness Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Animal Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Monsters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Demon Category:Psychopaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:2010s Category:Necromancers Category:Elementals Category:Antagonist Category:Flight Users